


the butler and the caped crusader

by novembermond



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel dreams of a different way to take revenge for his dead parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the butler and the caped crusader

"Sebastian!" Ciel was drenched in sweat, gripping the blanket tightly with his hands and looked up to the ceiling. It was pitch black, meaning it must be nowhere near dawn. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Even though it was the middle of the night the butler was dressed in full attire. Demons didn’t seem to have much use for sleep.

“Sebastian.” Ciel whispered. He wasn’t sure how to say he was distressed by a dumb nightmare and wanted comforting. He wasn’t sure he even wanted comforting; he’d more called for his butler out of reflex.

Being the great Butler Sebastian was there was no need for Ciel to voice it. Sebastian kneeled down next to Ciel’s bed and put a cool gloved hand to Ciel’s forehead. “What happened?” he asked gently.

“I had this horrible dream.” Sebastian’s hand stroked Ciel’s hair now. “My parents were killed right there before my eyes.” Ciel could see the glimmer of sadistic interest in Sebastian’s eyes, even if his movements were nothing but loving. “And I was brought up by my loyal butler, and decided to seek revenge.”

“Yes?” A soft smile played along Sebastian’s lips.

Ciel took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “And when I was grown I put on a skin tight bat costume and beat the shit out of some Clown and other people in silly costumes. It was soooo embarrassing!” he said in one rush. Also, knowing Sebastian’s obsession with cats, he left out the part where he beat up the cat woman. A snort made him open his eyes again and look at Sebastian. “You’re laughing at me.”

“It was just a kid’s imagination playing you tricks, young master.” The hand didn’t stop stroking his hair in a calming way, though.

“I haven’t been a kid in years!” Ciel roared. “A bat costume, how bad is that? And it was so tight, it showed everything off!” Ciel stopped and blushed at his own words.

“I’ll bring you some warm milk with honey so you can sleep again.” Sebastian offered.

“I’m not a kid!” Ciel repeated. He shouldn’t have told Sebastian about the dream in the first place. But he had been so disoriented after the dream, for some of it had been so similar to his real life. He had needed reassurance that this was real, Sebastian was real, and not Alfred. That there was no bat cave. Though, on second thought, a cave as secret lair would be pretty nifty…

“Show me you’re not a kid by going to sleep now and by defeating the bad guys tomorrow completely without any mask.” Sebastian said. Damn, that man always got Ciel to do what he wanted, didn’t he? Even though Ciel was the “master” and Sebastian was the “butler”. Who was he kidding though? Sebastian was always the more powerful in their relationship. Would always be.

Ciel cuddled back into his pillows. “Not a kid”, he mumbled.

“No.”

“Not a bat.”

“Definitely no.”

“Stay with me?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> most of my kuro stuff seems to be weird dream fics, huh.


End file.
